


Mission: Operation Christmas Gift

by augopher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Feels, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pack Nights, Pack in College, stiles is a curious cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/augopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off with pack movie night. Jackson was being a dick (Per the norm) about Derek's movie collection, when Stiles noticed Derek's reaction to one particular title just didn't seem to fit.</p><p>Curiosity got the better of Stiles one day, and he learned more than he bargained for. Thus began, "The Mission," Operation Christmas Gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Operation Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to Derek Hale Appreciation Day/Derek's B-day event over on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> captaintinymite.tumblr.com

“The Mission,” as Stiles called it (Secretly, silently…in fact he told no one about the mission at all), all started at a pack night a few days after Halloween. It was movie night, and for some reason, Jackson got to pick the movie. Heaven help them all.

Said werewolf walked his fingers along the spines of Derek’s DVD and BlueRay collection, pausing to offer his unwanted commentary on the stupidity of several titles. “Rashomon? Really Derek?”

Derek grumbled something about being a fan of Kurosawa. Jackson pretended not to hear him. Fifteen minutes into the ordeal, the guy was about to give up, when he cackled in delight, apparently having found the small section of films he deemed to be embarrassments to own. “Oh my god. West Side Story? Closet musical fan are we, Derek?”

Why did Derek have to give the bite to Jackson Douchecanoe Whittemore? Of all people? Really? That guy?

“It’s a classic.”

“Okay fair enough. Then care to explain Anaconda…. True Lies?”

“Hey!” Stiles cut in “True Lies is pretty damn funny, and Schwarzenegger rides a motorcycle off a roof, which is cool. You don’t have to be a dick about it. Just pick something and shut the hell up. You’re giving me a headache!”

“No one asked you, Stilinski.”

Stiles sneered and stuck out his tongue. Really, he hated that guy. Why did they save his ass again?

“Look at all these kids’ movies.”

“Jackson, sometimes you just want to watch a silly kids’ movie.” Lydia snapped.

Instead of returning the movies to their rightful homes on the shelf, he left them in a scattered mess on the floor. Really… the man was a total douche, an inconsiderate douchey asshole.

“Milo and Otis? What kind of crap is that?” When he went to toss the DVD case onto the pile, Derek snatched it from his hand and found a home for it on the top shelf.

That hadn’t been where the movie originally sat, a fact of which, Stiles took note. He filed it away for either future blackmail material, or for the more probably reason of doing something nice for Derek. What? The man deserved nice things, okay? And also…maybe….perhaps… Stiles had a little bit of a crush on the guy…and also…by crush he meant was totally in love with.

Semantics.

“Hurry up and pick something, Jackson or I’m letting Stiles pick the movie, and I know he will pick Anaconda just to spite you.”

_That’s right, Derek. Tell it like it is._

Jackson grabbed Any Given Sunday off the shelf, earning a few groans from the rest of the group.

  
                                      *   *   *   *   *

The next pack night, two weeks later, Stiles arrived first, even before Derek. This wasn’t so uncommon, as he usually came early to set up the food. He judged, given the time, he had about half an hour before the actual owner showed up.

Something had been burning a hole in his mind for two weeks. Why the hell was a silly movie about a dog and cat worth saving from the pile on the floor? Why did Derek put it up and out of reach? Stiles walked over to the bookcase and plucked the case from where it still sat, high on the top shelf, almost in a place of honor.

Maybe it was porn in a movie case? Derek did seem the type to prefer hard copies to internet porn, probably complaining about production values or grainy quality of the free stuff. That had to be it. All dudes had porn, it couldn’t be that embarrassing. Then again…Curiosity won in the end though.

 _Please be gay porn_ _._  Stiles said a silent prayer. Okay, so it was a plea on his part that he wouldn’t eventually get the courage to ask Derek out only to get the “I’m not into guys,” speech. Hidden gay porn solved that problem.

However, as he opened the case, he quickly realized that a) it was not gay porn, or any porn for that matter, and b) it was definitely Milo and Otis. Stiles had to admit, it was kind of a cute movie. His fingers, though, brushed against a piece of paper on the left side of the case. As he took it out, and gingerly at that, he noticed it was a note:

His fingers shook when he slipped the paper back into the case. The last thing he wanted to do was rip the note. No wonder Derek was so protective of the movie.

Stiles felt a lump rise in his throat, and if he was more silent than usual at the meeting, no one said a thing

 

 *   *   *   *   *

 

The problem with Stiles, well one of his problems, was that when he got an idea or plan in his mind, he just could not let it go, couldn't half-ass the thing. So naturally, when the thought about Derek’s Christmas present (And birthday- Stiles was still honored to be the only one in the pack besides Peter to know they fell on the same day), he knew exactly what to get him.

Unfortunately, Stiles had not anticipated just how much trouble it would be to make happen. Or how much it would cost. But, this was just the kind of stupid thing people did for those they loved. They went out of their way to find the perfect gift idea, sometimes breaking the bank to do so. At least in his case, he got lucky.

After several calls and hours upon hours of research, Stiles found a no kill animal shelter in Sacramento who’d just had two puppies dropped off, who appeared to be a little over a month old and had been found in a drainage ditch next to their mother and another puppy, neither of which survived. The adoption fee included a full health exam and neutering, which Stiles was thrilled about and made the hour and a half drive to check them out.

Upon seeing them, he knew exactly which one to pick. The little guy had small patches of black fur over his eyes. They kind of looked like eyebrows, and they reminded him of Derek. This one, this one was perfect.

His dad was none too pleased to see Stiles walk through the door with the pet carrier that afternoon, but after several protests from Stiles including, “Dad, I’m an adult now. We both agreed that I could live at home during college to save money. Can you trust that I know what I’m doing here,” and “Don’t worry, I have him signed up for obedience school. Plus, he’s not mine. He’s a gift,” his father relented.

Three times a week, Stiles took the little guy to his classes, and couldn't hide his nerves at every pack night. He’d simply brushed off the question of, “Why do you smell like a dog, Stiles?” with that he helped give the police dogs walks for extra cash.

 

 *   *   *   *   *

 

The pack Christmas party went off without a hitch. Everyone had exchanged their Secret Santa gifts, earning a lot of smiles from everyone, even Jackson. Later, as the pack began to filter out of Derek’s loft, Stiles stayed behind to help clean up and do the dishes.

“You know, you don’t have to do this, Stiles.” Derek said.

“I know. Just want to help. Plus I needed to talk to you.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow at him. “About?”

Stiles almost dropped the plate he was drying.  _Real smooth, Stiles. Real smooth_. “Well, you see, I kind of got you a present, but it’s still at my house. I need to go get it, but I didn’t want you to be asleep when I got back with it.”

Derek crossed his arms across his chest. “I see, and why didn't you just bring it to the party?”

“I figured you wouldn’t want me to give it to you when everyone else was around.”

“Okay…” He said, his voice wary.

“Just please wait up, okay? I’ll be half an hour tops.” Stiles did not give him a chance to say no and bolted out of the loft.

The whole way home, and the whole drive back to Derek’s, Stiles’ stomach had turned itself into knots. He’d almost thrown up three times. Whatever, there was no turning back now.

After he’d carried the first box of necessities upstairs, he loaded the little guy into the carrier, which the dog was none too pleased about, and walked back to the loft. He could hardly find the strength to open the door. _I am such an idiot._

“What is that?” Derek asked, pointing to the large box on the floor.

“It goes in conjunction with this.” Stiles said retrieving the pet carrier from the hall.

Derek furrowed his brows. “Stiles, what did you do?”

“Just open it” He said, setting the case on the kitchen table.

It would have taken thousands of words to describe the multitude of emotions Derek’s face conveyed as he pulled the puppy from the carrier, and they only grew in number when he looked at the dog tag. “You…opened the movie didn’t you? You’re too curious for your own good sometimes.” His voice was soft and thick with unshed tears.

“I know. It’s part of my charm. Anyway, he’s house-trained, graduated a five week obedience class with flying colors, and everything you need to start with is in that box. When he’s old enough, you can bring him down to the shelter to get neutered; that’s already paid for. He has papers and shots. I mean, if you don’t want him, I like the little guy, and I can take care of him.”

“No…I….he’s., This is too much. This had to cost you a fortune.” Derek clung to the squirming puppy as though he were something precious, which really, he kind of was.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care. I just…wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Why?” Derek could barely meet Stiles’ gaze.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Derek took a deep breath and gave a little nod. “I…didn’t get you anything.” He swallowed hard, a few tears dripping down from his eyes.

Stiles gave him a soft smile. “You didn’t have to.”

A moment of silence fell between them, stretching almost to the point where it became awkward, and for a second or two, Stiles worried that he’d blown it. That was, until Derek’s hand reached out, and curling itself in Stiles’ jacket, pulled.

His lips, parted only slightly, felt warm and damp from tears as they met Stiles’. Though there was no passion or heat behind it, the sentiment came through loud and clear. As far as first kisses went, spectacular.

“Wow.” Stiles whispered, breathless as he pulled away.

Derek’s face, covered in a light blush, spread into a shy smile. “Thank you, and… me too.”

“Yeah? That’s…that’s…wow…fantastic…just, yeah. Um, I’d love to stay in here and do more of that,” he gestured to Derek’s mouth, “but Otis here, needs a walk.” He pulled a green leash from the box. “What do you say?”

“Sounds good. Wanna come with?”

Stiles mulled the question over in his mind. “I think you need bonding time with him. But…”

“Dinner with me.”

“Was that a question?”

“Yeah. I want to take you out.” Derek said.

Stiles broke into a face splitting grin. “I’m free on Friday, and you have no idea how much I’d love that.” He kissed Derek’s forehead and ruffled the fur on Otis’ head. “Merry Christmas, D, and…Happy Birthday.”

 


End file.
